Circus of Insanity
Duration: December 11th to 25th, 2014 Limited Crystal Invokes * (A) Albida (Tamer) * (A) Pauline (Unsteady Balancer) * (S) Pauline Pipes (Master of the Tightrope) * (A) Nipha (Knife Thrower) * (S) Nipha Brooks (Knife Illusions) In-Quest Transcript Warning: Spoilers ahead. Show/Hide transcripts Prologue= --It was rare that the circus came to town. --You hadn't been since childhood, yet here you were. --You and Wiz have come to see the circus that's in town. --The only problem is, it's not open. Wiz: Closed? That's weird. I wonder why? --You say that it's probably their day off. Wiz: But everything looks set up and ready to go? Hey, since there's nobody here, let's take a look inside! --Wiz has never been to a circus and is excited to get in. --You are unsure about this plan. --Nobody is around and that gives you the creeps. Wiz: We've traveled across the universe and defeated demons. But you're going to chicken out now? Just say that I'm your cat and I ran in here. Come on. --With these words Wiz turns and enter the tent. --You wonder quickly: has Wiz always been this curious? --Or did becoming a cat make her even this way? --You let out a sigh and follow her in. --You lift up the tent flap and slowly enter. |-|Welcome to the circus= --You and Wiz are browsing the inside of the circus tent. --The fact that there is nobody around makes you uneasy. Wiz: Look at all this great stuff! Look! A trampoline! --Wiz jumps onto the trampoline and starts to bounce. --She fires into the air and then your eyes meet. --You can see she is panicked and flailing her arms and legs. --You laugh as she quickly jumps off. Wiz: Stop laughing! That was high for a cat my size! I didn't think it'd bounce me THAT high! --Your laughter dies down and you proceed further. --Don't you think we should go? There's nobody around. Wiz: Exactly! Nobody around! What's the worst that could happen? A slap on the wrist? --I don't have a good feeling about this place. Wiz: Trust me, let's just go a bit more! (Quest starts) Wiz: I never thought we would have to fight at a circus! --This isn't normal. I'm telling you, we should leave here! Wiz: Ok fine, I guess if... --Just then you hear a sound in the shadows. Wiz: What's that? Who's there? --You approach the shadows trembling. --Your hands are ready to cast an incantation at any moment. --Just then... ???: Please don't hurt me! --Just then a young girl emerges from the shadows. Wiz: Myaa!! Holly: Please don't hurt me, my name is Holly. --You introduce yourself and ask what she is doing there. Holly: I work here. Well, I'm still in/training. I skipped practice to go on a walk with my friend. (missing text) And then everyone was acting really weird! --You feel proud that your instincts were right. --But at the same time even more scared than before. Holly: My friends...they were taken by the weird circus people. --Wiz's ears perk up. She quietly whispers to you. Wiz: I think this is where we come in. Since we're here, let's have some fun! --You tell Holly that you'll help her find her friends. Holly: You will? Oh thank you so much! |-|The Twin Trapezists= (Quest starts) --You and Wiz are guiding Holly to find her friends. --Holly is talking about her love of the circus. Holly: Ever since I was young I wanted to be a performer! It looks so exciting and I want to fly through the air! --Wiz's eyes get big as she remembers the trampoline. --Not everybody likes high places, I guess. Holly: Really? Some people are just chicken I guess. --Wiz is about to retort when all of a sudden... Holly: Pat! Gina!! I'm so glad you guys are safe! --You come across two more trainees on swings. "Swing..." "Swing..." Holly: Pat? Gina? Are you ok? --They don't respond. Wiz: They're in some kind of trance... (missing text) But.. it's just Pat and Gina? Pat: Swingy time... Gina: Swingy time... --The three of you slowly approach them. --Suddenly they grab your hands. Pat: SWING! Gina: SWING! --They start to vigorously swing while holding onto you. Wiz: Gyah! They're under some spell! We need to stop them! (Boss round) --Pat and Gina have stopped swinging. --They seem to be returning to their normal selves. Pat: Ow...my head... Gina: My head...ow... Holly: What happened to you guys? Gina: Well... We saw Tyler the ringmaster's staff on the ground... so we picked it up to give it back to him... but then we blanked out. We don't remember. Wiz: This sounds like more than just a fluke occurance. I think we should find this ringmaster and ask him. --You tell Pat and Gina to find somewhere safe to hide. --You will go on ahead and find the ringmaster. Pat: We are safe. Gina: This spot is safe --You hesitate to leave them up in the air on the swings. Wiz: It's probably the safest spot for them. Let's get going! |-|Mesmerized by Flames= --You, Wiz, and Holly continue deeper into the circus. --Suddenly you hears screams from up ahead. Wiz: Quick! Someone is in danger! --The three of you run into a room with a large stage. --On stage you see a menacing fire juggler. --He is spinning a fast and dangerous circle of flames. --He seems to be holding two women hostage. Holly: Randy, stop! Wiz: Yikes! We've got to do something! (Quest starts) --The fire juggler is still spinning his wheels of flames. Pauline: Stay away from me! Get back! What's wrong with you? --The juggler is approaching a knife thrower and a unicyclist. Nipha: I'll throw this knife, I swear! --The juggler is in a trance and takes another step closer. Randy: Come...enter the ring of fire...burn away your sins... Wiz: That juggler's under a trance! We've got to help those two! Holly: Don't hurt them! Wiz: We'll do our best! (Boss round starts) --The defeated fire juggler is looking around dazed. --He seems to have woken up in a state of confusion. Pauline: Are you ok now? No more "ring of fire" business, right? Randy: What's...what's going on? Nipha: You don't remember? The three of us were walking around looking for people. Pauline: But then you suddenly ran off, Randy. You said you would go looking for the ringmaster. Randy: I'm sorry, Nipha, Pauline. I don't know what happened. Holly: Could this be a clue? --You point out that he is holding something. Randy: What...? Holly: That's Tyler's uniform! Is he ok?? Randy: I don't remember anything, honest! Holly: We need to get to the bottom of what's going on here. |-|It's Show Time!= Holly: I'm worried, we have to find the ringmaster fast! Wiz: Calm down, he'll be ok. Be on the lookout for more trouble. Holly: But what if...what if he's... --Holly is very upset over the ringleader's vanishing act. Wiz: He's really important to you, isn't he? Holly: Of course! He is our kind leader... And now both him and my friends have vanished... Wiz: Don't worry, we'll find him for sure! For now we've got to keep moving forward to find him! Holly: Thank you both for helping me so much! (Quest starts) --Further into the dungeon-like circus... --You come across a tamer and her tiger with a young boy. Holly: That's Albida, the animal trainer! And they're with Tyler, the ringmaster! --She starts to call out to him. Holly: Tyler! What's wrong?? --in an instance the tiger is alerted to your presence. --He quickly glared in your direction. --While glaring, he begins to walk circles around the group. Holly: Tyler!! --Holly begins to run towards him, but Wiz stops her. Wiz: You mustn't! He's also under a trance! There's no telling what he'll do! Holly: But... Albida: Good girl...you smell dinner, don't you? Looks like tonight will be a cat-eat-cat show! Wiz: Gulp...Uh-oh... Tyler: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Welcome to the greatest show on earth! Tonight's battle extravanaganza will be a real treat! By popular request...a bloodbath among family! Hang on to your seats everyone, it's SHOWTIME! (Boss round) --Tyler is looking around confused. Tyler: Woah...what happened? Holly: Tyler! You're back! Thank goodness! --Holly tears up and gives Tyler a big hug. Tyler: I'm so sorry, Holly. I didn't mean to scare you like that. --Holly is sobbing into Tyler's arms. Holly: It's...*SNIFF*...ok. I'm just glad you're safe! --Tyler looks around for a second. Tyler: Where did Tremence go? --Holly looks down with a guilty face. Holly: We...we lost sight of him. Tyler: Oh, did you?? --Just then a loud sound bursts into the air like a trumpet. Holly: Tremence!! It's really you!! My darling Tremence! --Holly runs over to Tremence. --She hugs him as far as her little arms can stretch. --Tremence pats her on the head with her trunk. Wiz: Woah, your friend was an elephant? What a twist! Holly: Yeah! He's been with me since I was born! Poor guy got scared and hid in the shadows. It's all ok now! --As Holly plays, you and Wiz ask Tyler some questions. Wiz: After you vanished all this weirdness started. Why do you think that is? Tyler: I vaguely remember meeting with someone in the back tent. But after that...my mind is a blank. Wiz: Looks like our work here isn't/finished yet! --You and Wiz walk off to get to the bottom of this. Quests Pat and Gina, Randy, Tyler, Layla all have a chance of dropping when defeating in their respective quest. Damage dealt is to the element of the recommended deck for the quest. Category:Events Category:English Exclusive